


【番號：VIX-90901】電車之狼竟然是我上司

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [19]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: VIXX短篇 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407319
Kudos: 2





	【番號：VIX-90901】電車之狼竟然是我上司

人潮擁擠的早晨，在眾多的人群當中他也只是一個普通人，背著包包站在月台等待上車，狹長的瀏海遮蓋了點那雙杏仁狀的眉目，昨晚的倦意還在，因為天冷了讓這份疲憊更加明顯，他打了一個大呵欠，吸吸鼻子感嘆即將到來的冬天，把微涼的手放進口袋，指尖摸上一片硬質物，他拿出來端看一眼，是工作證，上面有著大頭照還有大大寫著車學沇的三個字。 

把工作證收好，車學沇看著聚集越來越多人潮的月台稍微縮了身體，其實他身高不矮，在人群當中也是出眾，鞋跟墊一墊也有個一百八，只是他天生骨架瘦小，站在人群當中竟也有變得小隻的錯覺。 

看看手錶，再一分鐘電車就要進站了，車學沇嘆口氣有些無奈，他抓緊包包稍稍向後看，沒看到什麼可疑人物，抿抿唇又暗罵自己蠢，沒有一個變態會表現得像變態。 

電車到了，車學沇隨著人群擠進電車，這時間總是這樣，所有人緊貼著像一車又一車的沙丁魚，綁手綁腳的空間也只能任人宰割，杏仁狀的雙眼不斷飄視，車學沇祈求著今天是幸運的好日子。 

電車一路行駛到公司附近的車站，車學沇頗為艱難的擠下車深深呼吸一口氣，他望著逐漸遠離月台的電車，屁股上還留有別人的體溫，今天也是依樣，從一大早就不順心。 

也不知道從甚麼時候開始的，車學沇坐的那班電車上總有一個電車之狼一直摸他屁股，摸法還特別猥瑣，有時候還會沿著大腿跟摸往裡側，車學沇也不敢叫，只能低頭隱忍下來，但也造成了兇手的助紂為虐。 

「唉...」嘆了口氣，車學沇剛放下包包就被人給拍了肩膀，嚇得他縮了身子還斗的一顫一顫，轉過頭，一位相貌斯文的男子站在他身後，「總、總裁早安...」 

「早安，我的小秘書。」 

男人微微笑著不知能迷倒多少少女，筆挺的西裝突顯著他九頭身的好身材，西裝褲貼在他筆直的長腿上，每次車學沇看著他家上司總有著羨慕，他也想要有183公分的身高。 

只是那位總裁並沒有在打完招呼後回到寫著鄭澤運幾個大字的座位上，他低下頭在車學沇的側頸嗅了下，「你換香水了？」以前偏向清新自然的味道現在相比之下香甜許多。 

「嗯…拿到試用瓶所以噴了下，不好聞嗎？」遮掩著後頸，車學沇微微轉過頭用那雙明亮的眼睛盯著鄭澤運看，「不然我去洗掉……」 

「不用，這味道很適合你。」制止了車學沇的行為，鄭澤運嘴角淡淡一笑坐上辦公桌翹起腳，「今天有什麼工作？」 

說起這位鄭澤運跟其他總裁還真有許多不同，至少車學沇還沒看過跟員工一起上班的老闆，他總是會在車學沇到達辦公室之後的五分鐘左右進入公司，一點也沒有身為老闆的架子。 

至少車學沇在這裡工作是很開心的。 

隔天，一樣擁擠的火車一樣被襲擊的臀部，只是今天又嚴重了...那麼一點。 

「呼…嗚嗯…」車學沇隱忍著聲音，他一手摀住口另一手抵在電車壁上，他把自己縮在角落也止不住色狼的進攻，今天比起以往只是摸臀更加過分，他能感覺到雙腿之間的巨物來回摩擦，硬物抵在囊袋，身後的人按住他的髖骨藉著火車搖搖晃晃的時間撞擊自己的臀部，因為人潮眾多所以沒人發現車學沇的異常，敏感的囊袋被這樣磨蹭車學沇都慢慢來了感覺。 

「哈…」男人在車學沇耳邊喘了氣，鼻尖聞著他側頸的味道，車學沇只能任由他擺佈，他抬頭望著火車上的跑馬燈，還有兩站才到，本就無辜的眼睛這下都泛出淚光。 

「不要…求求你…」低聲求饒著，菸酒的嗓音都開始顫抖，他預想回頭卻被身後人制止。 

「乖乖站好，等我射了就放過你。」那是車學沇第一次聽到色狼的聲音，有些低沈還帶著鼻音，委屈的人吸吸鼻子站好，微微喘氣繼續感覺硬物摩擦在囊袋上的感覺。 

「嗚…嗚嗚…」在這磨蹭之下車學沇也慢慢升高體溫，褲襠裡疲軟的東西也有了反應，他雙頰泛紅只想趕快逃離這輛列車，咬著手指讓自己別出聲，身後的男人開始加快速度，車學沇都能感覺到雙腿間的溼滑。 

「快點…快點射…」小小抱怨著，車學沇抓住男人放在髖骨的手緊握，他拱起腰背撅著臀，出口的氣息越來越重，車學沇稍稍撇了一眼身邊的男學生，帶著耳機滑手機，所以一點也沒發覺身邊人的異狀，車學沇有一種慶幸又為難的感覺。 

身後的男人加快點速度，小幅度的撞擊在車學沇翹臀發出一點碰撞聲響，男人淺淺一笑在車學沇耳邊低語，「你好棒阿…」 

然後就是車學沇雙腿之間的溼滑，他低頭看，壁上濃稠的體液沿著邊緣滑下，褲檔也有殘留的體液，車學沇見狀不妙趕緊用西裝外套阻擋，男人射了還不夠一直聞車學沇身上的味道，他怕得不斷嗚咽，最後在火車一到站馬上衝下車。 

「今天...感覺很狼狽？」鄭澤運提著公事包到辦公室就看到車學沇在擦著西裝褲，褲檔濕了一大塊實在不怎麼雅觀，「翻倒咖啡？」 

「阿？嗯...」點點頭，車學沇也不好說真正原因，打哈哈的呼嚨過去，鄭澤運也沒多問，把自己摔在皮椅子上開始哼著不知名小曲。 

「總裁您今天心情不錯？」看著鄭澤運調皮的玩弄胸前領帶，手指有節奏的敲打在桌面上，車學沇也跟著影響而露出淡淡微笑，稍稍忘卻了一大早的不愉快。 

「嗯…早上吸到了一直想吸的貓？」 

「總裁喜歡貓嗎？」車學沇張著杏眼小小興奮的問道。 

「嗯…不如說我喜歡小動物。」狹長的雙眼盯著車學沇看，鄭澤運站起身，他伸手拍拍車學沇的腦袋，「越小的我越喜歡。」之後朝朝手讓車學沇跟上開會去。 

車學沇望著鄭澤運的背影，他摸摸剛才被鄭澤運碰上的地方，有些疑惑的偏偏頭，「不是在趁機罵我矮吧…？」 

有了昨天不愉快的經驗車學沇決定提早一班車到公司，果然沒遇上那個色魔，一天沒被騷擾就精神氣爽，他坐在位子滿足吃著早餐，雖然犧牲了點睡眠時間，但能遠離變態就是舒服。 

「你今天比較早到公司？」站在車學沇面前問著，鄭澤運眼睛雖然沒離開簡報但眼尾還是偷偷瞄著車學沇，後者被問題質問而偏頭，擺出傻愣傻愣的表情，似乎對於鄭澤運怎麼知道而疑惑，「今天不是在辦公室吃早餐了嗎？」 

「阿…對呢！」都忘了平常他不會在辦公室吃飯，車學沇走到鄭澤運身邊彎下腰要拿他桌上的杯子，這瞬間鄭澤運就著這姿勢抓住車學沇的領帶，「香水…換回去了。」鼻尖嗅嗅，已經不是那個香甜的味道，清清淡淡帶著一點苦味的古龍水，讓鄭澤運忍不住皺眉，這味道一點也不適合車學沇。 

「只是試用瓶，很快就沒了…」車學沇不懂為什麼鄭澤運這麼大反應，扯扯自己的領帶，鄭澤運一臉歉意的鬆開手，他讓車學沇去泡咖啡。 

「那什麼牌子的，挺好聞。」 

「G牌的。」 

「嗯…可以買。」鄭澤運搔搔下巴想著，這時候泡好咖啡的車學沇將杯子放在桌上之後湊近鄭澤運的身邊低下頭。 

「總裁的香水…也很好聞阿？」是那種淡淡的清香，聞著很舒服。 

「但是我覺得味道太淡。」就著這姿勢鄭澤運站起身，他摟住車學沇的腰貼緊兩人距離，「這樣聞得比較清楚吧？」 

「嗯…」車學沇側過頭嗅嗅鼻子覺得這味道很適合鄭澤運，那雙眼睛稍稍揚起看著他，兩人對到眼還笑了下，推開鄭澤運的懷抱之後車學沇才發覺他們的姿勢有多曖昧，剛剛鄭澤運搭載自己後腰上的體溫還留著，無故的整整衣襬，車學沇逃避似的離開了辦公室。 

* 

「不要….不要…」車學沇壓根沒想到他的好日子只過了一天，他一樣坐了早一班的火車，可還是逃不過色狼的魔爪，他被逼著到牆角背對色狼，他今天沒有蹭著車學沇的脖子聞，而是直接上手挑逗胸前兩點。 

「舒服嗎…？」一樣略為低沈的嗓音，車學沇咬著下唇搖搖頭，隱隱發出的嗚嗚聲很顯然中了身後男人的意，他伸舌舔了車學沇纖長的後頸，果不其然懷裡嬌小的人拱起身子想要脫逃，而他也趁著這破綻彈了下已經為腫的肉粒。 

「阿…嗚嗚…嗚嗯…」被逼著泛出淚光，微微側過臉也無法看清男人的面孔，反倒是站在他身後的人能完整看到車學沇的側臉，可憐兮兮的樣子實在…讓人想好好欺負。 

「你看看…都挺起來了…」摳弄了乳尖，車學沇又有感的震震身體，乳尖已經完全挺立，在薄薄的襯衫上能看到肉粒挺起的樣子，還透著些微充血的顏色，身後男人很滿意，他沾濕手指塗抹在車學沇的乳尖上，白色襯衫吸附水份之後變得透明，底下肉粒更是顯眼，「是可愛的粉紅色…」含著車學沇的耳垂，男人牽上他一隻手到下腹，「打出來，讓我射了就放過你。」 

車學沇含著淚幫男人打手槍，這是他第一次觸碰別的男人下體，明明連自己的也鮮少碰過幾次，摳弄乳尖的手還在繼續，男人粗喘的氣息完全打在側臉，「嗚…為什麼要這樣…哈阿…」乳頭被摸的越來越敏感，車學沇都感覺到腦袋暈暈乎乎身子隨著火車前進而搖搖晃晃，他幾乎有一半的體重都壓在身後男人的胸膛上，很寬大厚實，還…莫名溫暖。 

「要射了我的小寶貝…哈…你真棒…」吻在車學沇耳後的痣上，張嘴小小咬了一口，淡淡齒痕留在上面讓男人很興奮，握住車學沇套弄分身的手加快速度，男人很快就射了精，抖抖身體離開車學沇身後。 

車學沇甩甩手想甩掉殘留的體液，他偷偷轉向後，已經不見了能稱為色狼的可疑人影，他低下頭看了自己的胸前，乳尖依舊挺立在薄薄襯衫上，他扣起所有西裝扣，至少這樣看上去還比較不明顯。 

* 

「早安，我的小秘書。」今天鄭澤運同樣的心情很好，他雙手撐在車學沇桌上，從包裡拿出一盒東西，「送你，算是…謝謝你吧？」 

眯起眼睛一笑，鄭澤運伸手揉揉車學沇的髮頂，把平順的髮絲揉到翹起兩三根呆毛，配上一臉困惑的樣子更加可愛，傻愣傻愣接過桌上包裝精美的盒子，車學沇小心翼翼拆開，連包裝紙都不敢撕毀，「總裁…這是驚嚇箱嗎？」咽下口水，手指顫抖不敢打開上蓋，依照鄭澤運有時幼稚的舉動…車學沇認為這不是不無可能。 

「這麼明目張膽的驚嚇箱？」挑了眉，鄭澤運一臉無奈，他指著那箱子，「給你的禮物，拆開吧！」 

存有疑心的車學沇還是小心地打開它，不是驚嚇箱，白色的絲布上輕放著外觀華麗的香水，是車學沇昨天說的G牌，香味還是他拿到試用瓶的香味，「總、總裁…這我不能……」 

「收下，至少我會寬心一點。」語氣比起懇求更像是命令，車學沇看著他沒有收回去的意思便收下，心情也跟著好起來。 

只是…… 

「哈阿…哈阿…不要…」身後的男人越來越肆無忌憚，原本只是撫摸臀部的手已經解開皮帶，他搓揉車學沇的下體一邊聞著頸肩，偶爾伸舌舔舐，臀部還有硬物摩擦。 

「還是這味道最棒…」咬了車學沇的天鵝頸，男人正打算好好撫摸車學沇的身子時，行使中的列車突然急煞，很多人雙腳不穩紛紛向前傾，其中也包含了車學沇，眼看著就要跌倒卻被人一手抱住纖腰按上牆，最後更是被禁錮在一個懷抱中。 

因為驚嚇而緊閉的雙眼慢慢睜開，入眼的人影竟是那麼熟悉，「總、總裁…」這時候車學沇的大腦是當機的，他沒想過為什麼一個有車能上下班的大老闆要擠一台快被塞爆的電車，而且…一隻手還在揉著自己的臀尖。 

「嗯…被發現了？」偏偏頭，鄭澤運也不害怕被舉發，他眯起眼睛低下頭手上動作更不避諱了，「我的小寶貝…你真的好棒。」然後伸舌舔了他的耳垂，把人抱在懷裡吸取他身上的香氣，輕輕抬起他的下顎，鄭澤運舔了下唇一臉興奮，「寶貝，你知道這多刺激嗎？被你弄射的感覺真的太棒了。」 

「總裁…怎麼會…阿嗚！」身子緊繃，車學沇被強開雙腿，私部磨蹭在鄭澤運的大腿上，剛剛才被挑弄過的地方很快又有反應，車學沇就是下意識地抓緊鄭澤運的衣領喘氣，微微抬頭用迷濛的雙眼看著鄭澤運，似乎是不相信一直以來的電車之狼是他，「總裁...哈阿...阿...怎麼會是總裁？」 

「怎麼不是我？告訴你小寶貝，你真的太棒了，在辦公室我都一直在想要怎麼好好上你。」聞著車學沇頸肩的香氣鄭澤運陷入長思，曾幾何時開始鄭澤運就一直幻想著車學沇西裝下的身體，看著那被皮帶束縛住的細腰，包覆在西裝褲下的翹臀跟上次無意間發現襯衫底下的粉色乳尖，鄭澤運都不知道在家裡意淫了車學沇多少次，對他的妄想只有增加沒有減少。 

「總裁...嗚...」纖腰被一把掐著，車學沇被強迫轉過身，鄭澤運白皙的大手已經伸進褲口，指尖搓揉著沒還消下的慾望，車學沇因為那手而仰起頭，整個人靠在鄭澤運身上。 

「小寶貝，你的尺寸也挺可觀的。」握住的感覺實在不小，鄭澤運舔了唇，他把人壓在角落，因為暫停的列車導致車廂內的人還騷動著，根本沒人注意到這角落的粉紅情事。 

「總裁…哈阿…嗚…不要…求求你…」車學沇雙眼帶著水霧而微微皺眉一臉可憐的模樣，說實在的這表情還真能引起鄭澤運體內沈睡的野獸，只是這裡怎麼說也是在外頭，他忍住把人兒完全脫光的念頭慢條斯理的鬆開皮帶，他轉過車學沇的身子強迫蹲下，高聳而火熱的巨物就在車學沇面前，人兒只能進到抓著鄭澤運的褲口紅了眼眶。 

「別哭啊小寶貝，我會好好愛你的。」用手抹掉車學沇的淚珠，也不知道底下人兒抱持怎樣的想法，竟然伸出舌舔掉了鄭澤運指尖上的透明液體，然後歪歪頭一臉無辜的求饒。 

「總裁…放過我…」 

「媽的小寶貝，你還真懂得勾引男人。」不給機會逃離，鄭澤運掐住車學沇的下顎強迫他開口之後送入火熱，濕軟的舌有意無意的騷過頂端，小嘴塞不進那麼大的東西只能嗚嗚的含住傘狀部位，鄭澤運扣住車學沇的後頸要他乖乖別動，自己則是小幅度的動腰，強迫含入巨物讓車學沇難受的皺起眉，杏仁狀的眼睛也帶有淚水由下而上看著鄭澤運，無法咽下的津液沿著嘴角低落，楚楚可憐的樣子讓鄭澤運又硬了幾分。 

「小寶貝，你越可憐，我就越想幹死你。」揉揉那漆黑的髮絲，鄭澤運用指甲撥開稍微擋住雙眼的瀏海，「還有別叫我總裁，多煞風景。」讓車學沇的嘴離開巨物，鄭澤運把那火熱的巨物打在車學沇臉頰上，透明液體沾染在上頭牽出銀絲，「來，乖乖叫我的名字。」 

「澤運…嗚！嗚嗯…哼…」才剛叫出鄭澤運的名字嘴又被塞滿，這次鄭澤運一點也不仁慈的將火熱直接塞進一半，無法一次含著的車學沇忍不住伸出手握住根部，他抬頭望著鄭澤運，眼角落下晶瑩淚珠，滴落在車學沇微張的雙腿間，鄭澤運看了一眼抬起腿，用光滑昂貴的皮鞋輕撫車學沇褲裡的腫脹，突來的快感讓他忍不住閉起眼發出輕吟，這一切都讓鄭澤運感覺…非常爽快。 

「我真的太喜歡你了小寶貝。」加快了撫弄的速度，鄭澤運知道車學沇也開始有感了，含著巨物的小嘴也開始有著頻率進出，幅度甚至加大不少，鄭澤運也不緊抓車學沇的後頸了，他全心投入在車學沇給予的服務之中，滿意的稍稍仰頭，人兒肯定不知道他口活很好，差點就讓鄭澤運也叫出聲音，伸手撫著他的鬢髮慶幸沒看錯人，車學沇根本是天然的騷貨。 

「小寶貝，我快被你含射了。」加深了進出的幅度，鄭澤運緊咬下唇悶哼了聲，隨後他露出微笑看著車學沇，滿意抹開他嘴角來不及嚥下的白色體液， 拉著他的手臂起身，車學沇還在軟腳，只能踉蹌的起身之後倒在鄭澤運身上，因為害羞而把腦袋靠在他肩膀，褲子裡緊繃得讓人瘋狂。 

「總裁…」 

「叫我什麼？」掐了車學沇的翹臀，手感很好讓人無法輕易離開，鄭澤運也知道懷裡的人肯定要瘋，那不小的肉根直挺挺抵著自己，「小寶貝，這樣我不會滿足你喔…」低頭舔了車學沇的後頸，人兒輕聲嘆了一口長氣，身子還微微顫抖，指尖抓皺了鄭澤運熨燙平整的西裝，他微微抬頭，杏仁狀而嫵媚的雙眼看著鄭澤運心癢。 

「澤運…」帶著一點鼻音而沙啞的嗓音很勾人，本來就有的菸酒嗓沒了以往的溫柔，參雜著求饒的勾引蠱惑鄭澤運的心思，鄭澤運也忍不住慾望抓著他後頸的髮絲把人壓在牆上就是一陣吻，暴力、占奪，牙齒啃咬之後在車學沇嘴角留下血痕。 

車學沇迷迷茫茫的任由鄭澤運擺佈，他小小的嗚咽聲實在勾人，「澤運…我要舒服…讓我舒服……」下體無意間的磨蹭鄭澤運，車學沇完全不知道這是在點火，鄭澤運雙眼變得危險，他不說二話拉下拉鍊他不說二話拉下拉鍊大手完整包覆車學沇的肉柱，人兒繃緊身子咬著唇不讓聲音出口，只是越來越重的喘息聲在越來越安靜的車廂實在明顯，鄭澤運只能舔了下唇委屈的吻上嫩唇，舌尖挑逗著對方，車學沇也若有似無回應。 

「舒服嗎？我的小寶貝。」咬了車學沇的耳尖，明顯泛紅的地方有很高的體溫，手裡的火熱一抽一抽的，青筋也逐漸冒起，鄭澤運知道人兒已經快要衝頂了，他抬起車學沇的下顎強迫對視。 

在慾望裡頭的人兒竟然蹭了蹭那手指，然後用委屈的表情開口，「嗚…澤運…好舒服喔…哈阿…要射了…哼嗯！射了…」閉起雙眼，車學沇在爆發濃精之後落下一顆淚珠，身體無力的靠在鄭澤運身上，快感退去之後還讓他無法思考，甚至是鄭澤運幫忙他把垂下的肉柱放回褲頭拉好拉鍊，人兒還在哼哼唧唧輕吟著什麼，鄭澤運聽了之後微微笑著，他伸手撫摸他的臉頰，光滑細緻的皮膚很好摸，彈嫩的讓人忘記這人已經是3出頭的上班族。 

「小寶貝怎麼樣？還行嗎？」 

「好棒，喜歡澤運…最喜歡澤運了…」伸手抱住鄭澤運的身體，車學沇像隻找到主人的小動物蹭蹭，可愛的模樣差點沒讓鄭澤運在這擁擠的列車上直接上了他，只是那番言論也讓鄭澤運勾起壞笑，他抱緊那纖細的身子落下延綿細吻在側頸上。 

「我也喜歡學沇阿，最喜歡小寶貝了。」眯起眼睛，那雙細長的眸子打著某種主意，指腹摩挲車學沇的後腰，腦袋盡是人兒在他身上討好自己的樣子，他已經迫不及待想看到車學沇到底符合他所幻想的哪個姿態了。


End file.
